My tears are howling
by wiltsfan1993
Summary: Sauske is a werewolf and its causing him much pain. A girl comes his way and helps him. Can she help him in time? SauskeOc
1. Prolouge

Prologue...

A long time ago a stone with a marking of a wolf with large blood thirsty fangs was carved. It was said to give a werewolf curse to the person who touches it. This stone was called the danger wolf stone. An evil sage named Supimo Barnucha created it to torture an innocent soul whose heart is good and pure. It caused pain during transformation and the the curse is so powerful it controls the mind with murder and hate and kills anyone that gets in its way.

But another stone was created. It was a stone with a running wolf. This stone was created by a good sage. Whoever had it would be cursed as a werewolf too, but in a different way. A sage named Fenachuro Youkamia created it to tame the person who touched the other stone. It was able to control their wolf minds and yet have the wolf instinct. It doesn't hurt and still knows who they are.

A girl named Vicki Yachimico found the good stone and has to find the other one before its too late.

She had brown hair with a black tank top, khaki pants, and sneakers. Shoe wore the ninja star band around her forehead and 2 black wristbands. Her parents were both killed because they too touched the bad stone and were sentenced to death. Fenachuro took her in as if he was her father. He was proud that she got his stone because he would be upset if she did touch the stone and sentenced to death. He sent her on a quest when she turned 14 to look for the bad stone or the person who was cursed with it and protect the person if needed. She brought her pet raven, Hasakru after her mother and a wolf from her journey who she named Granachru after her father. Her and Granachru and Hasakru are on a quest to find the bad stone. Will they find it?


	2. The Stone

Chapter 1: The stone

Sauske was sitting at his seat waiting for Kakashi. Once, again Naruto was showing off in front of Sakura. Sauske glanced at Hinata who was watching Naruto. It was quite obvious that she had a crush on Naruto and Naruto didn't even notice. The door opened and Kakashi looked to see who it was. It was girl with brown hair and a sash with a ninja eye around her head. Sauske all of a sudden had this feeling inside that he never felt before.

Kakashi followed her in, too.

"Kids we have a new ninja here today. She comes from the lightning village and considering she's already a ninja and considering she isn't in a team, she'll be with me. Naruto, Sauske, Sakura can you come here" Kakashi said. Naruto, Sakura, and Sauske all came down to see the new girl in their group.

"Guys this is Vicky. Vicky this is squad 7. Naruto is the big headed, blonde, loud mouth is Naruto"

"Hey Kakashi, who are you calling a loud mouth" Naruto screamed at Kakashi.

"The one with the pink hair, is Sakura"

"Hi, Vicky" Sakura said.

"And this is Sauske. The kid with the emotional problems"

Sauske just stared at her. He couldn't look away from her dark purple eyes.

"So Vicki, why did you decide be a ninja" Kakashi asked.

"I just wanted to get stronger, to protect the weak" Vicky said.

"That's a good reason" Kakashi said. "Now let's begin. I heard she is very good with lots of chakara. I want to see this. Sakura I want you to fight her outside."

"Okay. She doesn't look to bad of a match" Sakura said. (Other side) "And maybe Sauske will be impressed." (Reality)

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch. They might not be the birdies you hoped for" Vicky said.

Sauske just smiled at that insult. 'That was actually pretty good.' He thought to himself.

-Outside-

Vicky and Sakura were on 2 different sides. Vicky clutched her fists tight and smiled.

Sakura just smiled and prepared herself.

"Okay GO!" Kakashi called.

Sakura started to charge at her, but instead of running away, Vicky stood there, folding her arms and not even paying attention.

Sakura jumped and threw in a punch. Once the dust cleared she looked at what she punched. It was a rock. She just used the replacement jutsu.

Her hand turned red and she screamed in pain. Just then Vicky came behind her and elbowed her hard in the head. The impact knocked her to the ground.

"OUCH!!" She cried, crying in pain. "Alright listen you" Sakura said, turned around all mad. She turned around and she was gone.

Sakura looked around. She had no idea where she was.

(You look up in the trees to see that there are 2 piercing eyes in the shadows)

Vicky jumped out of the trees and kicks Sakura in the back of the head. She lands on her right knee and rests her right arm on her right leg.

She grabs a branch on the ground and gets up.

"Is that all you got? I didn't even break a sweat" Vicky said.

Sakura grabbed a branch too and charges Vicky with it. Vicky grabs both sides of her branch and blocks herself. Vicky pushed Sakura's branch away and hit her down low so Sakura tripped. Vicky took her blade out and grabbed Sakura around her neck. She put the blade to her neck. She wasn't planning to kill her. She then let her go and Sakura fell to the ground.

Sauske was very impressed. She had nice forms and attacks and rarely used her chakara.

"Good job Vicky" Kakashi said.

Vicky walked up to Sakura and helped her up.

"Sorry about that, Sakura" Vicky said with a smile. Sakura was too shocked to say anything.

"That was pretty good Vicky" Naruto said.

Vicky smiled at Naruto.

"Not bad. For an amateur" Sauske said.

Vicky looked at him.

"Your words don't hurt. Unfortunately I'm not a knuckle head and don't get effected by insults, but thanks for the compliment" Vicky said.

Sauske just smiled.

-After training-

Sauske saw Vicky on the bridge looking at the crystal clear water. He ran over to her.

"Hey Vicky, want to go for a walk?" Sauske asked. Vicky looked up.

"Sure" Vicky said. Sauske blushed. He never acted this way in front of a girl before.

Vicky got up and walked with him into the woods.

"I never heard of the lighting village before" Sauske asked.

"We keep it hidden so no wars would occur" Vicky said.

"So tell me about you" Sauske asked.

"My parents died a long time ago. The sage in my village took me in as if like his own child. I soon became a ninja and trained really hard. My sensei made me do these crazy missions that can lead me to getting killed. The sage soon sent me on a quest to look for something, but I can't tell anyone until they find it" Vicky said.

"Wow" Sauske said, amazed.

"What about you? Tell me about you" Vicky said.

"My brother killed my family a long time ago. I wanted to avenge my parents. I'm the only person that stops him" Sauske said.

"I'm sorry. It's hard to loose the people you love, but you know they're here" Vicky touched her chest. "In your heart."

They soon found a large tree right next to a river. Vicky started to climb it.

"What are you doing?" Sauske asked.

"I'm watching pigs fly, what you think I'm doing. I'm climbing a tree" Vicky said. Sauske followed her up. She soon sat down on a branch, Sauske with her.

They looked at the view.

They soon talked some more and Sauske soon liked her more. What really impressed him were her eyes. They were a beautiful dark purple. He couldn't help, but notice her right hand. It had a picture deep under her skin of a running wolf.

"Is that a birthmark?" Sauske asked.

"Yeah it is" She said, lying.

"It's pretty cool" Sauske said.

"Thanks" Vicky said. "It's not everyday you see a birthmark in the shape of a wolf."

"It's not everyday you see a girl that ain't falling all over you" Sauske said.

"Well I ain't like that. I just want to get used to this place" Vicky said. She pats his back, making fall off the branch. Sauske grabbed her leg to stop his fall, but pulled her in as well into the river.

Once, they hit the water, they both swam up and looked at each other. They both laughed. Vicky splashed Sauske in the face. She laughed really hard.

She looked at the sun. "Oh shoot! I have to go Sauske! See you tomorrow." Vicky said, it was almost sunset.

"Bye, Vicky" Sauske watched her walk away into the wilderness.

He got out of the water and looked around. There was a rock with a wolf with fangs that a drips of blood on it. He picked it up and looked at it in the palm of his hand. All of it his skin on his hand lifted up and dragged the stone in his hand as if fusing with his hand. It caused so much pain to his hand, he let out a cry.

Vicky heard him cry and ran to him. The sun was really close to setting. Sauske fell to the ground. This time the pain went through his entire body. He heard cracks and his bones breaking. Vicky looked at him.

"He found the stone" Vicky said. She ran to his side and kneeled. She cradled him in her arms. Soon Vicky was growing long fur and started to change, but it didn't hurt her.

Sauske started to grow fur too, black fur. He cried in pain, but it sounded like a wolf howling.

"Calm down Sauske" Vicky said, running her fingers that were growing claws, through his spiky long hair.

"What's going on?" Sauske asked, painfully.

"It's beginning. I want you to calm down" Vicky said. A tail started to grow from her spine. His did too, but it made his spine stretch making it hurt so badly. "It will only hurt worst if you cry."

He stopped crying, but moaned in pain. His teeth started to grow sharper, and he closed his eyes. Vicky's and Sauske's were now complete. Luckily, Sauske's and Vicky's clothes stayed on.

Sauske's wolfish mind started to take control. He sniffed the air. He smelled...people.

He ran in the direction that the smell was coming from. Vicky stood in his way and told him in wolf language not to go there. He didn't listened and jumped over her. She ran after him again. She knew he was going into town.

To be continued...


End file.
